


【长毛/记得】Gravity

by SunflowerWind



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerWind/pseuds/SunflowerWind





	【长毛/记得】Gravity

ooc 私设如山   
破车预警 慎入

李伯彦是学校西侧自习室的常客。

因为不远处的西门隔墙就是所谓的垃圾街，傍晚回家还能顺路带两盒水果。十一月的天气一日四季，只有在吃这一方面不亏待自己才能在白天短袖晚上毛衣的日子里更好地线上发育。

其实这些都是屁话。李伯彦无聊地划着手机，他来这边的原因只是因为王继德他们的排练室在这栋楼上而已。

他们两个认识也没多久，要是新生报到的那一天他李伯彦没有被同学拉去帮忙迎新，日子又会是另一种过法。在收到小学弟消息后他收拾东西去门口买了两瓶肥宅水，没过多久就听见楼道回响着急匆匆的脚步声。

“学长久等了······”王继德看李伯彦已经在门口就抬手打了个招呼。他身上只穿了一件T恤，这时碰巧刮了一阵不紧不慢的风，钻进宽大袖口灌得他热情少了三分。

每次都是这样，李伯彦把手里的水递给他：“记得多穿点，现在换季感冒的话可难受了。”

“嗯，可是刚打完鼓很热欸。”

李伯彦第一次见到王继德就注定要被后者在自己的脑海中留下印象。前脚刚被米勒娃娃抢着帮一位新生妹子拎走了行李，后脚就看见了这位空不出手的男生从公交车上下来。拖着行李箱又要保证行李箱上的东西不掉下来着实难到了他，李伯彦都能脑补出他从家到校门口经历了多少苦难，于是十分自觉地走上前去。后来才知道王继德家里人太忙了以至于没人陪他来报到。这个金融系的学弟外表白净乖巧格外地顺眼，刚好弥补了自己所有不足，所以在他说起想找租房室友的时候自己毫不犹豫就答应了。

-你怎么想租房了  
-室友打呼噜我睡不着  
学长为什么也想租房  
-不瞒你说，我忍室友忍了两年了  
李伯彦每次回顾起这段聊天记录都会觉得很对不起他的室友们。

他们一前一后坐在李伯彦的小龟电动车上，王继德搂着骑车人的腰。被切好盒装的菠萝蜜上压了两个石榴，用塑料袋一起兜着挂在电动车把上。他们都没有戴头盔，这让李伯彦边骑车边祈祷千万不要在马路上遇见交警叔叔们。

这时王继德总爱在李伯彦的后座上捣乱，特别是捏腰，屡试不爽搞得李伯彦直骂脏话。好在租住的公寓就在离学校十分钟车程的地方，天气还没那么冷的时候，李伯彦会选择一路狂飙回家，但是对方一声学长反倒换来一个绵长的吻。

回想起来，好像都怪他李伯彦的笑穴长到了腰上，靠北！

王继德给李伯彦留了一张他们乐队表演的门票，地点是在市区的一家livehouse。

可能是选到了工作日的晚上，加上是几支高校乐队拼盘，李伯彦到的时候场地里目测不超过二十个人。他先要了瓶酒，刚喝下一口身边的座位上就多了一个人。

“学长！”

是王继德。

“你晚上不是有课吗？”他问。

“我们组运气好第一个抽到做presentation，弄完就跑过来了，还以为会迟到……结果我记错时间早了一个钟。”

“记早不要紧的。”王继德笑了，“但是别忘了我们是第三个上场喔。”

“这么重要的事我怎么会忘啊！”李伯彦佯装着要拍王继德脑袋的样子，顺手将对方搂进怀里，“在台上不要乱看帅哥美女哦。”

“毛哥这是公共场……唔……”

那是李伯彦第一次看到舞台上的王继德，即使他的脸被擦片和主唱挡了大半，也阻挡不了鼓槌与鼓面敲打出跳跃的低频。灯光随着节奏变换，台下每个人都陶醉在音乐中，本能地跟随音乐一起律动。

律动。

只不过这一次没有了背景音乐。

李伯彦赞叹着那常年练习双踩而一直保持的小腿肌肉，充满力量又不缺乏美感。房间里只亮着一盏故意调成橘色的床头灯，王继德的眼镜被摆在灯下，而李伯彦却能将他双眼中的迷离观察地一清二楚。

王继德的欲望踏进家门的那一刻便迸发出来，他们亲吻着，又依依不舍地分开。温水浇不灭火热的皮肤，他吞吐口中的滚烫，性快感叫他无法反抗眼前这个男人，任由津液溢满口腔，继而爬下胸口。

李伯彦用性器拍打着王继德的小穴，避孕套沾上的润滑蹭在穴口反射着灯光仿佛是在欢迎那玩意儿的入侵。喘息声此起彼伏，身下颤抖的那人没了舞台上的光环，依然如平日般乖巧，却又叫人更有侵犯的欲望。

王继德眼角的泪水被李伯彦俯身亲上，而自己的下身也被男人灵巧的手抚慰着。对方好似把自己的身体剖析得一清二楚，快感如潮水般涌来，他只能用力抱紧他的学长，他的唯一。

清晨的气温和晚间相差无几。王继德是被闹钟叫醒的，他困得睁不开眼，翻身发现李伯彦还在身边。

“毛哥我要翘课了，你陪我好不好？”王继德往李伯彦那侧靠了靠。

“哈哈。”李伯彦也没精打采的，他干笑两声抬手关掉了闹钟，“我早上没课。”

“干你娘哦……”

=END=


End file.
